1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus having a composition which when strategically positioned between explosive rounds prevents propagation of detonation between rounds. The present invention is particularly suitable for use in tank ammunition storage compartments, munition storage depots, and munition transport vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, prior art techniques for preventing propagation of detonation between pallets of ammunition, such as artillery shells, have required large amounts of massive material, such as steel, sand bags or reinforced concrete. For large shells such as the 155 mm round, packed eight to a pallet, at least 10 cm of steel was required to prevent propagation between pallets, where such pallets were-separated from each other by a distance of approximately one meter. It has also been shown at the Ballistic Research Laboratory, Aberdeen Proving Ground, Md., that propagation between pallets holding 155 mm rounds could be prevented by using the combination of 30 cm sandbags and 10 centimeters of air space. The problem with both the former and latter approaches were that they required too much space between rounds to be practical for on board tank applications and too heavy and clumsy for use in transport situations. The problems of limiting propagation of detonation are further exacerbated when dealing with shock sensitive ammunition containing cyclotol, Type 8151 or other high RDX concentration explosives such as Comp. A3. In particular, the storage of 120 mm High Explosive Anti-Tank (HEAT) rounds containing the aforementioned highly sensitive explosive charge on XM1 tank, which was originally designed to store the smaller 105 mm ammunition, represents a considerably greater problem in storage than can be solved by the prior art technology.
3. Prior Art Disclosure
A design suitable for use in XM1 tanks for storage of 105 mm, M456, HEAT-T rounds was disclosed in Memorandum Report No. ARBRL-MR-02827 by the U.S. Army Research and Development Command at the Ballistic Research Laboratory, Aberdeen Proving Ground, Md. The design comprised polyurethane shields 3.30 cm.times.5.08 cm.times.40.49 cm thick pieces having an average density of 0.902 grams/cm.sup.3 placed between rounds with a spacing of approximately 5.6 cm between the outer walls of the rounds. The aforementioned shielding was not sufficient to prevent large, high RDX concentration explosive filled rounds having walls separated from each other by the same or smaller distances, from propagating detonations.